Carol Kane
| birth_place = Cleveland, Ohio, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actress, comedian | years_active = 1966–present }} Carolyn Laurie Kane (born June 18, 1952) is an American actress and comedian. She became known in the 1970s-80s in films such as Hester Street (for which she received an Oscar nomination), Annie Hall and The Princess Bride. She appeared on the television series Taxi in the early 1980s, as Simka Gravas, the wife of Latka, the character played by Andy Kaufman, winning two Emmy Awards for her work. She has played the character of Madame Morrible in the musical Wicked, both in regional productions and on Broadway from 2005 to 2014. From 2015 to 2019, she was a main cast member on the Netflix original series Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt, in which she plays Lillian Kaushtupper. Early life Kane was born in Cleveland, Ohio, the daughter of Joy, a jazz singer, teacher, dancer, and pianist, and Michael Kane.filmreference.com. Retrieved August 27, 2011. Her family is Jewish, and her grandparents emigrated from Russia."Carol Kane Unofficial Fan Page" at the Wayback Machine Her parents divorced when she was 12 years old. She attended the Cherry Lawn School, a boarding school in Darien, Connecticut, until 1965."Cherry Lawn School, Class of 1965" CherryLawnSchool.org. Retrieved August 27, 2011."Cherry Lawn School Photo Of The Month, October 1999" CherryLawnSchool.org. Retrieved August 27, 2011. She studied theatre at HB StudioHB Studio Alumni and also went to the Professional Children's School, in New York City, and made her professional theatre debut in a 1966 production of The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie, starring Tammy Grimes."Carol Kane Biography" YahooMovies. Retrieved August 27, 2011. Career Television Kane portrayed Simka Dahblitz-Gravas, wife of Latka Gravas (Andy Kaufman), on the American television series Taxi, from 1981–83. She received two Emmy Awards for her work in the series. In 1984, Kane appeared in episode 12, season 3 of Cheers as Amanda, an acquaintance of Diane Chambers from her time spent in a mental institution. Kane was a regular on the 1986 NBC series All Is Forgiven, a regular on the 1990–91 NBC series American Dreamer, guest-starred on a 1994 episode of Seinfeld, a 1996 episode of Ellen and had a supporting role in the short-lived 1996–97 sitcom Pearl. In 1988, Kane appeared in the Cinemax Comedy Experiment Rap Master Ronnie: A Report Card alongside Jon Cryer and The Smothers Brothers. In January 2009, she appeared in the TV series Two and a Half Men as the mother of Alan Harper's receptionist.Two and a Half Men: Thank God for Scoliosis Season 6" TV.com. Retrieved August 27, 2011. In March 2010, Kane appeared in the TV series Ugly Betty as Justin Suarez's acting teacher. In 2014, she had a recurring role in the TV series Gotham as Gertrude Kapelput, Oswald Cobblepot's (Penguin's) mother.IMDb.com [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt3993368/combined Gotham: "Spirit of the Goat" (episode)]; retrieved October 28, 2014. In 2015, she was cast as Lillian Kaushtupper, the landlord to the title character of Netflix's original series Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt. Vox Magazine|work=Vox Magazine|publisher=Columbia Missourian|last=Havey|first=Max|date=March 20, 2015|accessdate=March 22, 2015}} Films Kane also appeared in The Last Detail (1973), Annie Hall (1977), The World's Greatest Lover (1977), Norman Loves Rose (1982), Dog Day Afternoon (1975), When A Stranger Calls (1979),Transylvania 6-5000 (1985), The Princess Bride (1987), Flashback (1989) with Dennis Hopper, and Scrooged (1988), in which Variety called her "unquestionably the pic's comic highlight.""Scrooged" Variety (requires registration). Retrieved August 27, 2011. In 1998, she played Mother Duck on the cartoon movie The First Snow of Winter. In 1999 she made a cameo on the movie ''Man On The Moon'' as her character she played on ''Taxi''. Kane was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Actress for her role in the film Hester Street. Theatre She starred in the off-Broadway play Love, Loss, and What I Wore in February 2010.BWW News Desk." 'Love, Loss And What I Wore' Welcomes Comedic New Cast; Janeane Garofalo, Carol Kane & More Bow 2/3" broadwayworld.com, December 10, 2009. Kane made her West End debut in January 2011 in a major revival of Lillian Hellman's drama The Children's Hour, at London's Comedy Theatre. She starred alongside Keira Knightley, Elisabeth Moss and Ellen Burstyn.Shenton, Mark.Ellen Burstyn and Carol Kane Join Cast of West End's Children's Hour Playbill.com, November 19, 2010. In May 2012, Kane appeared on Broadway as Betty Chumley in a revival of the play Harvey. Wicked Kane is known for her portrayal of the evil headmistress Madame Morrible in the Broadway musical Wicked, whom she played in various productions from 2005 to 2014. Kane made her Wicked debut on the 1st National Tour, playing the role from March 9 through December 19, 2005. She then reprised the role in the Broadway production from January 10 through November 12, 2006. She again played the role for the Los Angeles production which began performances on February 7, 2007. She left the production on December 30, 2007, and later returned from August 26, 2008 until the production closed on January 11, 2009. She then transferred with the L.A. company, to play the role once again, in the San Francisco production which began performances January 27, 2009. She ended her limited engagement on March 22, 2009. Kane returned to the Broadway company of Wicked from July 1, 2013, through February 22, 2014. Filmography Other works * "This is My Night" (1985) – Mimi in Chaka Khan music video * Wicked (2005–2009; 2013–2014) – Madame Morrible (Various productions) References External links * * * }} Category:1952 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Cleveland Category:American film actresses Category:American musical theatre actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American people of Russian-Jewish descent Category:Jewish American actresses Category:Jewish comedians Category:Living people Category:Outstanding Performance by a Lead Actress in a Comedy Series Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series Primetime Emmy Award winners